Sophie
She is the farmer living just outside of Portia Town with her granddaughter, Emily. She is the owner of Sophie's Ranch. She grows large fields of golden wheat, and also raises chickens and ducks. One can see her farm from afar when leaving the Workshop. She has a little shop called Sophie's Ranch. can usually be found at her shop or with her animals in the fenced area by her shop. Sophie is one of the oldest people in Portia. She moved to this place almost 50 years ago. Her husband used to explore the nearby Peripheries until his passing. Because her son wanted to live in a larger city, Sophie ran her ranch by herself until Emily's birth. She's loved by the citizens of Portia and has a very special bond with her granddaughter. Sophie was born on Spring of Day 28. 50 years ago from current day, Sophie moved to Portia to run the ranch by herself until Emily's birth. She also sells a wide variety of farming supplies and food ingredients at her ranch. Her Pumpkin Pie is considered to be the best pie in the world. Sophie is one of the oldest people living in Portia. Due to her elderly age, Sophie's memory has dwindled to the point that she forgets to feed the animals, according to Emily. She is an elderly woman with white hair, which she wears in a bun on the back of her head. Sophie wears a striped orange top and teal skirt underneath a white and blue striped apron, with teal arm warmers. She also wears large golden hoop earrings and round orange glasses. lives with her granddaughter, Emily. She is also Buddies with McDonald, her neighbor from the ranch next door. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Emily| | McDonald|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Sophie typically never leaves her ranch and can usually be found feeding the chickens in the morning or wandering in her farm store. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Send gifts through the mail sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Best Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hello, nice to meet you. If you have any need for food items or seeds, you can come right on by, you hear! Let me give you something as a welcome gift! ;Stranger * Emily loves my home cookin'. Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime? * * |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Happy...what was this holiday? Oh yes, Winter Solstice. Happy Winter Solstice to you! Who are you again...? |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=7.0100427 }} The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Sophie is eligible for sparring but will not actually fight. Five chicks or Emily with a couple of chicks will fight instead. Despite being ineligible for play dates, Sophie has food preferences found in the game's data. *Likes Vegetable *Dislikes Tea |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Sophie.jpg Category:Characters